Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes many OLEDs each including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer therebetween. Holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and when the excitons decay from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted. Each OLED is driven by a pixel circuit and the combination of OLEDs is used to display images.
Since an OLED is self-emissive, it does not require a separate light source. Therefore, OLED technology has desirable characteristics such as a broad viewing angle, low power consumption, thin profile, high contrast, short response time. OLED displays have been widely used from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and portable terminals, to televisions (TVs) and so on.
In such OLED displays, a see-through type, which enables a user to recognize an external background as well as a displayed image realized by the OLED display, is being researched.